


Messy

by oxoxoem



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Language, Post Finale, Quintis - Freeform, hopefully, there's still hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoxoem/pseuds/oxoxoem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be misspelled and messy, but it still works. Post Season 2 Finale. Quintis. One Shot. Please review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**I do not own Scorpion.**  
“Mine just walked out the door. I’m dying inside. I would do anything to make her come back in here and say yes.” Toby yelled, his voice cracking almost imperceptibly. Happy sat outside the garage sobbing the whole time as she heard a drunken Toby scream at 197 about being an ass and life being about love. Her heart ached for him. She wanted desperately to tell him about every mistake she’d ever made in her life.   
“Comprende 197?” she heard him yell before there was the sound of drawers open. Within barely a minute, Walter was out the door and in the car, to tell the love of his life his feelings. Happy wiped the tears from her eyes and got up. Upon entering the garage, she found Toby sitting in one of the bright red armchairs, elbows propped on his knees and his face in his hands. His body shook with silent sobs. She walked towards him.  
“Toby.” She whispered, not able to bring her voice above that level without breaking again. His body stiffened, but he ignored her. “Toby please.” She whispered again, stepping right next to him.  
“What do you want? Other than to embody the proof that I lost the love of my life today?” He asked bitterly.  
“You didn’t lose me.” she ground out, swallowing her tears and allowing him to simply be angry in his tequila induced state. There was a long pause before he spoke again.  
“Yes I did Happy.” He said, finally looking up at her through red rimmed eyes. “If you’re married I can never have you.” He stood, brushing past her angrily and walking away from her. He was walking away, just like she knew he would when he found out.  
“I was 16!” She said. He stopped and turned to look at her. She took a deep breath. “I was 16 and he was 18 and he promised to get me out of the system and that was the only way. I was just a kid. I was desperate.” Her voice cracked. “We lived together for a week before he bailed. I haven’t seen him since. I thought I had more time. The divorce process is almost done. I tried filing for an annulment right after the case at the dam but it wouldn’t be valid after I turned 22. So I had to file for divorce. And he took so long to track down. He’s trying to get engaged too so thank God he was easy to get to sign the papers. That’s why I told you I didn’t want to talk with you today! I was buying myself time! So I could say yes! Because it killed me not to say yes!” Her voice grew in volume until she was screaming at him from across the garage, tears in her eyes as her voice cracked on her last statement.  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he yelled back.  
“How the fuck was I supposed to?!” she screamed. “Just mention one morning over breakfast ‘Oh by the way I’m married’?” The tears in her eyes spilled over her cheeks at this point.  
“You could have fucking told me! I would have helped you.”  
“It wasn’t your burned to carry.” She said, finally returning to normal volume. He stepped towards her.  
“Happy Quinn you are the love of my life. It’s my job to help you carry any burden I can.” He swore. She sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  
“I didn’t do it for love.” She whispered. He sat a few feet away from her. “I didn’t love him. He was just my way out. That’s why he left. He realized I didn’t love him or even like him for that matter.” She buried her face in her knees.  
“Okay.” He said, looking at his feet. She took a deep breath.  
“But I love you.” He looked up suddenly. “And that scares me but I do.” He moved a bit closer.  
“You love me?” he asked, still dumbfounded by her admission. She looked up at him, eyes still glassy after all the crying she’d done in the last hour.  
“I do. And I want to marry you I swear. I just can’t right now. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just was scared you’d walk away.”  
“What did I tell you about love?” he asked quietly.  
“What?”  
“Love can be misspelled and messy but it still works.” He replied to his own question as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch, grateful for it after she thought she’d never feel it again. “We’ll get through this. Together. And next time I propose you’d better say yes.” He teased. She kissed his shoulder, letting her lips linger for a while.  
“You and I both know I will.” She whispered softly. He kissed her forehead.  
“We’ll be okay, right?” She leaned her cheek against his shoulder and nodded.  
“Yeah. We will be.”


End file.
